Unbreakable Bonds
by NOOO COULSOOON
Summary: In Persona 3 the MC dies, whichever gender they are. How do all their Social Links(friends) that are alive take the news? This collection will only consist of Social Links that are living at the end of the game, as well as separate chapters for both the male and female MC.
1. Kenji Tomochika

**AN: **A chapter I had written this chapter along with a plan for each of the social links for both male and female MC from Persona when I wondered how each person(That was alive) reacted the MC's death. There will be chapters for both male and female MC, but I wont repeat the same social links for the girl as it will be an even bigger task, they will also be fairly short(about 500 words for each chapter as there we be a fair few). Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Unbreakable Bonds: Chapter One

The Magician; Kenji Tomochika

Kenji Tomochika was one of many students at high school when Minato Arisato died. Most students were in the courtyard or the main lobby of the school after the graduation ceremony. It was the screaming of Yukari Takeba, Fuuka Yamagishi and Mitsuru Kirijo that first alerted people that something was wrong.

Kenji had grabbed Yukari by her arms when he heard what she was crying about, hoping to hell he had heard it wrong. 'W-what's wrong Yukari-san? Please, please tell me I heard that wrong.' He begged.

Yukari was sobbing loudly. 'H-he's d-dead! M-minato's... Dead.' She mumbled and shook with grief.

Kenji paled and shook Yukari hard. 'Where is he!?' He nearly screamed at the girl who only mumbled out 'roof' and pushed her way towards the medical bay. As soon as he knew where to go he ran.

Once he was on the roof he saw Keisuke Hiraga was already there providing CPR to the still form on the floor. Akihiko Sanada and Junpei Iori were helping Keisuke where they could. Agisi stood watching with sorrowful eyes. Kunji felt like he couldn't breath. 'No...'

He heard the door behind him open and other people enter the roof. At this point Kenji wanted nothing more than for those steel-blue eyes to open.

They never did ever again.

It was a raining on the day of the funeral.

Kenji stood in a row with his mother and father either side of him. He had written a speech like many other students and people Minato knew. Minato became friends with many different people. Of cause Minato had no family members alive to attend the funeral.

Miss Isoko Toriumi had just finished her speech. There had been rumors that she had a crush on Minato, not that many girls would blame her and no one had the heart to call her on it. Not even the teachers did.

It was a gloomy day. As if the world was mourning the loss.

Kenji moved up to the pedestal to say his speech.

'Um, I, I never thought this day would come... Minato was my best friend. He helped me whenever I needed him. He helped me realise my faults and how to improve on them. He also helped me with love troubles, which I guess I'll never be able to repay that favour.' Kenji wetted his dried lips. This was the hardest thing he had ever done. Speak about Minato as though he is gone. Even if that was the fact.

It hurt.

'I've... Never had to do this before... And I guess I never would have wanted to, especially for his funeral. I... I just wished I could have said one last goodbye.' Kenji ended his speech, he had more to say but he couldn't get it out.

When they stood at the grave the sun peeked out from the clouds and seemed to only shine on his gravestone...

...Or maybe it was just wishful thinking...

Kenji, Junpei and Kazushi Miyamoto have become great friends, helping each other with the grief of losing Minato. They often hang out in the places they did with Minato and try to live their life to the full for him. Living for his memory instead of being stuck in the past.

It was what Minato would want.


	2. Fuuka Yamagishi

**AN:** So second chapter up and just to let you guys know certain chapter I've already done and others I need to write so some will take me longer than others. And thanks to the four favorites from: Angel of light darkness, Kanjilearner3309, Yleffl, , gerson and ChocoboCloudy. And the follows from: Angel of light darkness, DogKnight, PiColossus, RyougaZell, ChocoboCloudy, Yleffl, gerson and . :-)

* * *

Unbreakable Bonds: Chapter Two

The Priestess; Fuuka Yamagishi

Of course Fuuka was with the others when they found Minato. He was lying on a stone bench on the roof, his head in Aigis' lap. At first they assumed he was sleeping. It wouldn't have been that unusual Minato could sleep in the oddest of places.

It was when they got closer that they noticed he wasn't breathing.

Fuuka had stood, frozen rigid, until Yukari had grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the med bay while Mitsuru headed towards the teacher's office.

On the way she was so confused and scared that she ran into Keisuke Hiraga, who was about to ask her where Minato was anyway, but upon him seeing her state, he knew something was wrong and tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong Fuuka-san?" Keisuke asked, Fuuka found herself shaking as she stood, tears streaming down his face and trying to get the words past her throat.

"M-minato, he's... He's hurt. On the roof." She manages and rushes past him to try to find Yukari again. Yukari had already made it to the medical bay and was just about to lead Mr. Edogawa to the roof, Mitsuru was in the teacher's Office getting them to phone for an ambulance.

"Hurry, Fuuka!" Yukari grabbed Fuuka by the wrist and dragged her back up the stairs to the roof. Once there Fuuka couldn't look at the lifeless body that Keisuke and the others were desperately trying to save. So she walked over to one of the stone benches far away and collapsed onto it crying.

* * *

On the day of the funeral Fuuka couldn't bring herself to speak in front of everyone there. She sat on the front row where all the members of their dorm sat. The teachers on the front row on the other side if the aisle.

Fuuka looked down at the ground through most of the ceremony, tears welling in her eyes but she did her best to hold them back. Yukari was sat to her left and Mitsuru to her right. All of them were holding the hand of the person next to them unless they needed to go up and speak.

All providing the comfort that each other needed, because Minato would be able to offer such comfort without any real actions needed. Just having Minato with the group after anything unsettling happened. When things like Mitsuru's father was killed or Shinjiro was shot, Minato would stay up for a few days in a row, not sleeping and staying in the living area in the dorm.

Minato did this to make sure no one would end up going down and sitting in the living room on their own at night, or leave the dorm without him knowing. It became a habit that the other's would accommodate by all sleeping in the living room with Minato so he would more than likely fall asleep too.

Fuuka knew that they probably wouldn't do that ever again. None of them had done it the day Minato died or any of the following days as they hid in their rooms and ever so often one would end up in Minato's room and the others would follow, all sleeping in the eerie comforting room. Minato's stuff was still in the room and it felt like he had only just been in there.

By the time they were heading home Fuuka had cried until she felt she couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

Fuuka had improved her cooking even more from when Minato had helped her with learning how to cook properly.

It was in Minato's memory in some way that her kept up with her cooking, though she was still better with machinery. She had moved on with her life, still keeping in contact with the others and she still remembered her time spent with Minato. But she knew Minato would want them all to move on and make the most of their lives.


	3. Mitsuru Kirijo

**AN:** Ok so I believe around 600 words will be the base for each chapter and I've planned 26 chapter(I may do each social link for the female even if it's the same as the male. I'll see.) which then means it'll be about 15,600 words. A lot of words.

* * *

Unbreakable Bonds: Chapter Three

The Empress; Mitsuru Kirijo

Mitsuru was one of the first to get onto the roof and was preparing to give Minato a lecture on skipping the graduation assembly when Aigis raised her head, tears streaming down her face and they rushed to see what was wrong. Akihiko searched for Minato's pulse, but he couldn't find one and yelled for Mitsuru to go get the teachers.

Mitsuru immediately ran, she would never as a principle, but this was an emergency. She took the stairs three steps at a time. She breezed past Kazushi and Hidetoshi at some point, but she doesn't allow herself to get distracted.

She burst through the teacher's office door. "Miss. Toriumi! Call an Ambulance! Minato Arisato is in need of medical aid!" She orders. Miss. Isoko seems startled, but she picks up the phone and dials the number.

"What's going on Kirijo?" Miss. Isoko asks. Mitsuru felt her throat go dry, she had to tell her what was wrong though even if it was hard to face.

"Minato Arisato has stopped breathing." She forces out the words and Miss. Isoko drops the phone. Mr. Ekoda grabs the phone and is there to answer the operator when they pick the phone up.

"Hello? This is Mr. Ekoda from Gekkoukan High School, I need an ambulance. A student has stopped breathing. His name in Minato Arisato. Where is he at the moment Kirijo?" Mr. Ekoda asked.

"He's on the roof." Mitsuru felt slightly sick. She barely noticed that Miss. Isoko had left the office. She found she couldn't force herself to move from the office straight away, Mr. Ekoda left to meet the ambulance staff, Mr. Ono pulled a chair over to Mitsuru so she could sit down.

Mitsuru half fell into the chair and let her façade of calm fall as she began to cry.

* * *

It was raining the day of the funeral.

Mitsuru stood, letting go of Fuuka's and Akihiko's hand as she did, and shakily headed to the podium. She placed her speech on the table and forced herself to remain calm, to not panic and not break down in tears.

"I wish this could be any occasion other than this. I've given many speeches before... But none have or ever will be as difficult as the one I have to do now. I never got to do one at my father's funeral... I think that's why this one is so hard. Minato was a great, loyal friend and he will be missed, more than we could ever say. He had a bright future and it is a shame that it had to be cut so short." Mitsuru had to stop herself to take a deep breath.

She was trying not to think about the dorm now that Minato was gone, he had always known what to do when something like this happened. "I wish there was a chance for all of us who owed Minato for something he did for us had the chance to thank him in return or even return the favour..." Her voice hitched and she felt her eyes sting. She swallowed a few times and then got down she couldn't say anymore. She was too upset.

She sat back in her place and Fuuka grabbed her hand again, while Akihiko stood to do his speech.

* * *

Mitsuru had taken over her father's company as he would have wanted, she still kept in touch with everyone from the dorm, she knew Minato would want them to keep being friends. She was very close to Yukari and was quite close to Fuuka as well. Akihiko came and went from time to time, he often travelled and trained in different areas.

She knew as long as she was happy, Minato would be happy.


End file.
